What Now?
by OlicityLove
Summary: A series of scenes seen from different people's perspectives. Focus on SkyeWard and the events that took place throughout season 1 of Agents of SHIELD (Including the finale!) Please leave a review and let me know that you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Agents of SHIELD **

Skye & Coulson Scene

SKYE'S POV

Nothing is the same. Nothing will ever be the same again. I don't tend to trust people… ever. Every time that I do, I am left regretting my decision. First with that foster family I desperately wanted to like me, then with Miles and now with Ward. My heart used to sink when I even thought about his name, now it only expands and becomes engulfed in rage. His betrayal should have proved that no one can be trusted, but siting here across from Coulson, I believe that trust, loyalty and love can be real… even for me.

"Coulson?"

"Yes Skye," He answers as he looks up from his pile of papers.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"For getting you to join a corporation infiltrated with HYDRA, for you almost dying on multiple occasions, or for introducing your to the man who broke your heart?" Coulson looks partially saddened but a little humorous, like Coulson tends to be.

"No, i'm being serious," I say, with every attempt to have him understand and believe me, "Thank you." Coulson stares at me, forcing my mouth to continue with my thoughts, "If it wasn't for you, I would never have met Simmons, Fitz or May. You gave me something to fight for… you gave me a family, which is something I have never had before." With no words, I could feel his appreciation. Ever since he was named Director of SHIELD, he's had a lot on his mind; plans for the expansion and rebuilding of SHIELD. It's nice that he still takes time to help out his 'original team.'

"Have you forgiven him?"

"Who?" I asked the question, but we both knew who he was talking about. "Why would I forgive him?"

"Skye, I haven't and I don't think I ever will."

"Me neither."

"Skye," His eyes peering directly into mine, "You don't have to say that because of how I feel."

"I know." I answer, not completely sure if I actually agree with my own words.

"So," He continued, "Do you forgive him?"

"No. After what he did to Simmons and Fitz… especially Fitz," Saying his name invoked a rush of sadness. I had to clear my throat. "He is a sick man. I will never forgive someone who hurts people so easily." Coulson's eyes fill with curiosity as to whether or not I am telling the truth. "It doesn't matter anyways, he's locked up so there's nothing to worry about." Saying the words _locked up_ made me feel joy, I think to myself, it's better than him being six feet under. I can still recall the decision to save his life, at first I was angry that I acted weak. Now I know that saving his life was an act of strength… I was determined to be better than that, I was not going to be a murderer. Coulson stood up without warning and headed out of the room with his stack of files in hand, leaving me with nothing but my thoughts. _Do I love him?_ I don't know how I could. No, I don't. Well, maybe. How can I love someone who has hurt me? It hits me, in this moment that the reason I _hate _him is because I _loved_ him so much. He was another person who lied to and manipulated me.

When I think about why he did it, why he was with HYDRA, I question whether or not I should judge. Yes, it was wrong.. very wrong. But maybe he too was looking for someone to be his family, Garrett. Not unlike myself, he sacrificed everything to help the man he saw as his family. We are so alike and yet so different at the same time. That is part of the reason why I cannot bear to bring myself to confront him. Do I love him? _I don't know._ Do I forgive him? _Not yet._ Will I ever be able to confront him? _Yes_, even if it is to yell, cry or forgive, one day **I will**…


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another one! I have one more planned after this, but feel free to send me ideas about what you would like to see next; it's really appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Agents of SHIELD**

Skye & Ward Scene

SKYE'S POV

I can hear my feet hitting the ground, thumping with each step. The sound echoes down the well lit hallway. Two guards on either side of me. 'This is a first; being on the right side of the law' I think to myself. "He's just down on the left." One of the guards points to the cell and they walk back down the hallway. Once again, I was left with merely my thoughts. He was steps away… I want to turn around and go back to Coulson, May and Simmons. I turn around and begin walking to the exit. After making it 5 feet, I stop in my tracks debating what to do and where to go. I turn once more and face Ward's cell. I inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Placing one foot in front of the other, I make my way towards him, towards the man who continues to occupy my thoughts.

"Skye?" He looks up. I remain silent, just staring at him sitting there, in his grey prison wear. "What are you doing here?" My mouth opens, yet no words escape. "Listen, I'm happy to see you."

"Shut up." The words fluttered out before I had a chance to retain them.

"If you're here to yell at me," He proceeded with a harsh tone, "Then why did you bother coming?"

"Wow, I cannot believe you. After everything you've done, you have no right to talk to me like that!" Anger filled my voice, my facial expression and my heart.

"What do you want me to say Skye? Sorry?" The harsh tone of his voice didn't match the sorrow being reflected in his eyes. "Well I can't say that because I did what I had to do."

"What you had to do!? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Engulfed in rage, I continued, "You didn't have to do that to Fitz… you've destroyed him, and us!"

"Dropping them in the ocean was my only choice, they're smart I knew they'd figure out a way to get back to land." He was being genuine. I am shocked, no one has told him… Tears swell in my eyes. "They are back aren't they?" He asked as he faces the realization something has happened.

"No, they're not." Pushing through the pain, I spoke once more, "You're decision to protect and help Garrett has destroyed lives, and you don't even care. You know what Ward, that is why I am here. To tell you how much you have destroyed all of us. In your search for _whatever you were looking for_, you have caused the destruction of those who actually cared about you… all for _Garrett_."

"Garrett was my family! He may not have been a perfect guy-"

"Oh, he was far from perfect guy! He was a murderer and sick person, and you chose him over us."

"There was never a choice." A gasp protruded from my mouth with no warning. I can't believe my ears. _Who is this man?_ He's not the guy that I fell in love with. "I'm sorry Skye but I owed him my life. I didn't know what he was going to do… I thought that once he got the serum, it would be over."

"But it wasn't." Our eyes remain locked. "And now, everything has changed."

"Not everything," Hope fills his eyes, "Like I said on the plane, my feelings for you have always been real Skye." Disgust consumes me.

"How can you think about those kinds of things after everything you've done?"

"I understand why you're frustrated-"

"Frustrated!? I am not frustrated, I am livid."

"Try to understand why I did what I did. I didn't think I had a choice! I know that I hurt your feelings, and Coulson's, May's, Simmon's and Fitz's."

"Feelings?" Sass overpowered my words, "I bet you'd like to think that our feelings were the only things you hurt! That our trust was the only thing that you took from us!"

"Skye, what happened?"

"You. You're what happened Ward." Silence occupied the space between us. "What you did to Fitz," A lump formed in my throat, "I don't know how you can live with yourself."

"Fitz? Look I know we were getting close, but he will be okay, he has Simmons." I struggle to maintain my composure.

"I'm sure he would agree, if he could remember who Simmons is, or who any of us are." I can see a sense of shock beginning to form in Ward's eyes… he doesn't know.

"What?"

"He sacrificed himself for Simmons and by the time they were saved, too much damage had been done."

"Is he-" Ward struggled to find the words, "Is he alive?"

"He's alive, but it's not his life. He can't remember anything or anyone. What made him, _him, _is gone. And that Ward, is your fault." My sadness transforms to anger, "So thank you Ward, for destroying the life of an innocent man. I hope it was worth it for you." I clench my fists and turn away from his cell. Ripping the eye contact was painful, but worth it. I put one foot in front of the other, walking away from the man who had so eloquently broken every piece of me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD or any of the characters associated with Marvel. **

**A/N : So this chapter came out a little shorter than initially anticipated; I just thought that Ward needed a scene so we could see the situation form his perspective. **

**A/N 2 : Feel free to leave any ideas you have or what you would like to see after this chapter! I'm having a little writers block with this story :(**

**As always, please don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Agents of SHIELD**

Ward Scene

WARD'S POV

I can still hear the echo from the thump of her shoes as she leaves. People always leave me. I sit here in this cell, unsure of what will happen next, unsure if I will ever get out. _Do I want to get out? _If I ever got out, I don't know what would be waiting for me. Garrett is gone, the only people left, hate me. I can't bear to think about them hating me, Coulson and the team. I don't understand why they don't understand that it wasn't personal. I didn't say that to hurt them, it was true. And Skye. She really doesn't get it. I loved her, rather, I love her. I know she doesn't feel the same way anymore, but i'm still me. The man she fell in love with has always been me. She doesn't understand what and who Garrett was to me. He was my father, my brother, and my family. When I was alone, sitting in that jail waiting for my family to turn against me, he showed up and saved me. If it wasn't for him, I would be rotting in a prison cell. A shiver shoots down my spine; It hits me. _I am rotting in a jail cell now_. The only difference between my current situation and the life I would have had is the immense amount of people I have hurt.

"Skye!" Without thinking, I blurt out her name as my feet project my body to the bars of my cell. "Skye!" Desperation overcomes me. I need to tell her. I need to tell the woman that I love that I realize what I have done. I know she won't forgive me, but she needs to know that I am sorry. Once more, her name falls out of my mouth, this time quieter than the others, "Skye?" _She is gone_. I waited too long and now she's gone… forever. I can't fathom that she will ever want to come back.

Her words still sting in my mind. _Destroyed lives. You don't even care. Your fault. Fitz_. What did she mean he doesn't remember? Is he still the dorky scientist who so horribly hid his love for Simmons? SHIELD was my cover, but I never meant to hurt them, not intentionally. Dropping them in the ocean, I think to myself, was the only way to keep them from Garrett. Who knows what he would have done to them if they had found them? What would he have done to me if he knew I didn't follow his orders? Would he have called me _weak_? I had no choice.

I keep telling myself that. I've been locked up for just over a couple months now and I cannot help but think how this couldn't have been the only way. Like **she **said, I destroyed lives. I destroyed Fitz and took away what made him, _him._

_Excuses. _I have spent years saying I had no choice. But I did. It is only now that I realize, I have been making the wrong ones… over and over again. Will I have a chance to make up for them? Will **they**, will **she** ever forgive me?


End file.
